


Game On

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: Sub!Chanyeol





	Game On

Park Chanyeol.

Lying butt-naked on your bed, with his hands and legs tied to the bedposts was a sight to behold.

You loomed over him, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his washboard abs, that looked like they had been chiseled from marble. All the while, your left hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping lazily.

"Baby, _please..."_ Chanyeol begged and your eyes shot up to his face. His skin was coated with a sheen of sweat, a flush in his cheeks as he gnawed at his bottom lip.

"No," your answer was curt and upon hearing it, your boyfriend struggled against his restraints.

You knew he wanted to touch you.

His entire body was thrumming with pure _need._

He wanted relief, from the relentless teasing you had subjected him to for the past hour or so.

You loved playing with him like this. Bringing him to the very edge of his release before stopping completely.

You _loved_ to test his self-control.

"I don't think you deserve to come yet, baby boy," you cooed, running your thumb along the swollen, red tip of his cock, gathering the droplets of his arousal and smearing them along his shaft.

Keeping your eyes locked on his, you engulfed him in your mouth, moaning around him when his hips gave a sharp buck.

 _"Fuck..."_ he groaned, when you sank your crimson lacquered nails into the muscle of his thighs, hollowing your cheeks around him.   
"You're gonna ruin me, babe..."

Pure filth and praises spilled from his lips while you continued to suck him off, bobbing your head up and down on his length, caressing him with your tongue.

By the way his hands were twisting around the ropes tying his wrists and the shuddering breaths he was exhaling, you knew he was close.

Once again, _just_ as he was about to come, you pulled away from him.

The whine he let out sounded almost inhuman.

You released his wet cock, watching it slap against his abdomen, erect and rigid. _Begging_ for a release.

Rising to your knees above him, you pulled the straps of your scarlet lace bra down your shoulders, exposing the tops of your breasts.

This was his favourite lingerie set on you.

Unhooking the clasp of your bra, you discarded it.

"This is all _your_ fault, baby boy..." you teased him. "You shouldn't have been eyeing up Jongdae's girlfriend at the party tonight."

"But I-"

 _"Don't_ interrupt me when I'm speaking," you cut him off, before slipping out of your matching red thong.

"It is really not fair," you said, bringing your fingers to your mouth and wetting them with licks of your tongue. At this point, you were just putting on a show for him.

Trailing your wet fingers down your body, you sank them into you, knuckle-deep.

 _"Ahhh,"_ you sighed, curling your fingers within you. "Perhaps I need to let Jongdae fuck me while you're watching. _That'll_ show you, hmm?"

At this, Chanyeol growled, ever posessive of you. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone else laying a finger on you.

Upon seeing his anger, you chuckled. _"Now_ you know how angry I felt, baby boy."

Withdrawing your fingers from yourself, you licked them clean. "Maybe I should leave you tied up like this for the rest of the night. That'll be your lesson."

 _"No!"_ he almost shouted, looking horrified at the prospect of being left alone, denied of his release.

You laughed at his reaction, the blatant desperation in his voice amusing you. And arousing you even further.

Tilting your head to the side, you pretended to think. "Hmmm. What shall I do about you, Park Chanyeol? Even though my mind is screaming at me to carry on with your punishment, my heart wants to take care of you."

"Please... _please...."_ he stammered, too fucked out to even formulate a sentence.

"Please _what_ baby boy?" you asked him in a saccharine tone, leaning down to give him the impression that you were going to take him into your mouth again.

Instead, you spat onto his cock, before wrapping your fingers around his girth and slowly pumping him, rubbing your saliva into his dribbling arousal. Slicking him up.

He threw his head back against the pillow, groaning, his hips bucking into your hand, seeking reprieve.

 _"It...hurts..."_ he moaned weakly, and the absolute urgency in his voice made you shiver. The power you had over him and the fact that your unforgiving ministrations had reduced this imposing giant of a man to such a state made you feel wanted. Desired.

Watching him rut into your hand caused another gush of liquid heat from you to soak your panties.

You leaned down and pressed a kiss to the bright red and swollen tip of his cock.

At the merest touch of your lips against his heated, delicate flesh, he whimpered, thrashing against his restraints.

"Please, _fuck_ me..." he begged, and you finally decided to relent.

But you had a condition.

You let go of his cock, to rise to your knees above him. He watched you with hungry eyes as you touched yourself, parting your folds for him to show him how wet you had become.

"You don't come until I tell you to, baby boy," you instructed, grasping him again and guiding him to your entrance. You ran the tip of him through your folds, to make him feel your wetness. "You better hold on until I come first. Okay?"

He nodded eagerly, almost like a puppy who wanted to please his mistress.

You grinned at his submissivness and decided to finally reward him by sinking down on him. Until he completely bottomed out.

Both of you moaned in unison, when he was fully seated within you and you could feel him throbbing within your snug walls.

"Baby, I _can't..."_

"Just hold it back, baby boy. Or no sex for a month for you."

He groaned in frustration, scrunching his eyes shut while you began to ride him. Right from the start, you set a furious rhythm, bouncing up and down on his cock, making the bed creak.

Every time you came down on him, your skin smacked against his, the obscene wet sound echoing in the silence, punctuated by your moans and his whimpers.

You could feel him buck up into you every time you impaled yourself upon him, both of you fervently seeking release. He was yearning to touch you, and his hands were struggling futilely against the ropes around his wrists, the binds scratching and abrading his skin.

"Let....me....touch...y-you..." he groaned, his voice strained.

You knew that the vision of you above him, all sweaty-skinned and tousled haired, was driving him insane. He wanted to kiss you, to hold you.

 _"No,"_ you moaned, throwing your head back as a bolt of pleasure coursed through you. "Stay down, baby boy."

You knew that he wasn't going to last very long, so you had to make it quick. Luckily, you were close too, teetering on the very edge of your release.

He could sense how close you were by how heavy your breaths had become, and how your nails were digging into the skin of his chest.

Using the leverage he had against the bed, he began to thrust up into you. _Hard._

You let out a keening moan, your hand flying to your clit, desperate for release.

"Yes, yes, _yes..."_ you moaned, eyes shut as you rolled your hips into his, rubbing tight circles into your clit. "Come for me, baby boy," you permitted him.

Crying out together, you both reached your peak, pleasure thundering through your bodies like white-hot lightning.

You rode him through it, moaning his name when he released inside you in long, hot bursts that seemed to go on forever.

Eventually, you gave up, slumping against him exhaustedly. His now softening member slid out of you and you could feel his come trickle down your inner thigh.

Using whatever remaining strength you had left in you, you freed him of his restraints, kissing his wrists when you noticed the angry, red marks where the ropes had chafed his skin.

Raising his wrists to your lips, you placed soothing kisses to the redness. "Did I hurt you?" you asked him as he lay with his eyes shut, recovering his breath.

At your question, he let out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you against himself. "If my indiscretions end up sparking _such_ jealousy in you, perhaps I should stray more often?" he asked playfully.

You swatted his arm and he laughed, before pulling you into a kiss.

"Next time, _I'_ __ _m_ turning the tables on you," he spoke into your lips.

"Game on, Park," you replied, before capturing his lips with yours.

 

 


End file.
